yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 023
"A Date With Fate: Part 2", known as "Arcane Eye" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on September 14, 2014 and in Australia on November 22, 2015. Nicktoons aired on November 6, 2016. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on November 22, 2016. Summary Nico Smiley recaps, welcoming the viewers to his recap room. He explains that Yuya is on his third match needed to qualify for the Junior Arc League Championship, facing the Divination Duelist Aura Sentia. He was pushed into a corner both physically and psychologically by Aura's Flip monsters, and his Pendulum Summoned monsters were all forced into Defense Position, leaving him with no outs. On top of that, he was given a startling prophecy when "Prediction Princess Tarotrei" told his fortune with the Tower card in the upright position, signifying collapsing, falling and tragedy. Aura had urged him to stop, if he continued as he was, Yuya's life would be at risk. Nico wonders how Yuya will react to such a prophecy, and looks in a crystal ball, musing on Yuya's other opponent - Gong, who is facing off against Kit Blade on a shore platform. Kit exclaims that he won't hold back as waves crash in the background. Yuya stands with no cards in his hand and only 1300 LP, compared to Aura's 4000. Ally wonders what Aura meant by saying that Yuya's life is at risk. Tate calls it ridiculous, claiming that Aura is just trying to intimidate Yuya. Frederick protests that Yuya is in a shiver-inducing pinch right now, and Tate admits that all of Yuya's monster's have been forced into Defense Position, unable to change their positions this turn, and since he performed a full-field Pendulum Summon, his hand is empty. Ally gasps that Yuya really is in a life-or-death situation. Yuya, meanwhile, thinks that it's true that he can't attack, but he still has his monsters, and while he does, he can still fight. Aura notes that Yuya is still willing to fight, and urges him to surrender if he doesn't want to be seriously injured. Dismissing the possibility of getting seriously injured during a Duel, Yuya ends his turn. Realizing that Yuya doesn't plan on stopping, Aura draws, and the she Sets a monster in face-down Defense Position. Frederick gasps at the sight and Tate wonders what it is this time. Then Aura activates the other effect of "Tarotrei," "Full Sleep," flipping all of her Flip monsters face-down, and "Prediction Princess Petalelf" returns to its face-down position. Tate worries that the DEF of Yuya's monsters are all below "Tarotrei's" 2600 ATK, and Yuya is clearly anxious, but Aura simply ends her turn, claiming that she has no reason to attack now, since Yuya's fate has already been decided. Yuya retorts that his future hasn't been set in stone yet, and he begins his turn, drawing "Performapal Call." He changes "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" into Attack Position, and "Odd-Eyes" rears up, displaying its boosted 3700 ATK. Calling it a futile act, Aura activates the effect of "Tarotrei," allowing her to flip her face-down monsters into face-up Attack Position. The extra sets of arms of "Tarotrei" grasp the Set monsters and flip them over as Aura declares "Full Reverse!" Yuya realizes that Aura will be able to freely flip her monsters face-up or face-down, and Aura confirms that this is the power of "the holy priestess who governs the fate of the cards", "Tarotrei." She activates the Flip Effect of "Petalelf," changing all of Yuya's monsters to Defense Position and preventing all of his monsters from changing Battle Positions for the turn. Tate and Frederick bemoan Yuya's inability to attack this turn, but then Aura activates the Flip Effect of her other monster, "Prediction Princess Astromorrigan" which, at the end of the turn, will destroy all Defense Position monsters that Yuya controls and deal 200 damage for each monster it destroys. Tate realizes that Aura didn't attack the previous turn in order to allow her effect to deal more damage, and Aura claims that her victory was decided the moment she Set her first card on the field. Yuya protests the truth of this, but Aura reminds him of the signs, and Yuya remembers all of the signs of fortune-telling that indicated bad luck and destruction. Aura tells Yuya that he can still escape, and that he should surrender now to avoid his fate of destruction. In the stands, Nico muses that this won't do; he's being entrapped by a fortune-telling opponent, and Yuya needs to break free of the mold and show him an unexpected Entertainment Duel. A woman holding a crystal ball declares that allowing this Duel to continue is dangerous, and another holding chopsticks agrees that they should have them stop as soon as possible. A third, holding tarot cards, claims that one cannot truly defy fate. Setting a card, Yuya ends his turn, which triggers the effect of "Astromorrigan." "Astromorrigan" extends its sword and it slashes through "Performapal Springoose," "Performapal Partnaga," "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon," "Performapal Kaleidoscorp," and "Performapal Elephammer," destroying them all, then inflicting 200 damage per monster, a total of 1000. "Astromorrigan" lets loose a blast of sparkles at Yuya, reducing him to 300 LP. Yuya holds up "Odd-Eyes," "Partnaga," and "Kaleidoscorp," explaining that destroyed Pendulum Monsters are sent to the Extra Deck. Aura asks if Yuya understands that she's saying what she is out of concern for Yuya; if he continues, he'll do something that can't be undone. Yuya doesn't respond, and Aura mutters that it doesn't matter what she says. She draws, and activates the effect of "Tarotrei" again, "Full Sleep," flipping her Flip monsters face-down. Yuya realizes that since she'll only be able to attack him with "Tarotrei," which he'll be able to fend off with his "Performapal Call." It will negate a direct attack and allow him to add Performapal" monsters to his hand whose DEF is equal to or less than the attacking monster's ATK. Aura asks if she told Yuya to stop struggling as she ascends to an Action Card. Surprised by the card, she nevertheless activates it, "Lock Draw." Chains bind Yuya's Duel Disk as Aura explains that until Yuya sends an Action Card to the Graveyard, he cannot draw. She claims that the cards themselves are telling Yuya to stop fighting against his destiny. She tells him that she won't think any less of him if he surrenders and urges him to do so. Yuya refuses, as it would end his Dueling career opportunity, and he runs off to look for an Action Card. Aura decides to end the Duel as quickly as possible and she Sets a card, "Reverse Reuse," which will allow her to Special Summon two Flip monsters from her Graveyard to Yuya's side of the field in face-up Defense Position. With that, she'll be able to use her "Petalelf" and "Astromorrigan" combo to end the Duel, and prevent the prophecy from coming true. But just as she finishes that train of thought, a link in the massive chandelier up above snaps. Meanwhile, Sora, dressed in royal garb, slowly sings in opera fashion that he is making a direct attack with "Frightfur Bear." Thrown back by "Frightfur Bear's" arm, Sora's opponent sings that with this his LP is at zero, and he lands on the floor. Sora cheers that he did it; that's six wins. Zuzu congratulates Sora on getting into the Junior Youth Championship, and Sora claims that it was a given for someone of his ability. Zuzu attempts to tell Sora something, but he grabs her wrist and runs off, reminding her that if they don't hurry they'll miss Yuya's Duel. Yuya sprints along the walkway and declares his turn. Aura reminds him that "Lock Draw" prevents Yuya from drawing, and he snaps back that he already knows that, leaping for a higher walkway. Aura yells at Yuya to stop, since continuing the Duel will not benefit him in any way. As Yuya climbs up to the next walkway, Aura begs him to stop, reiterating the danger of the situation. Spotting an Action Card, Yuya sprints hard towards it. Up above, one of the chains shatters, and the chandelier begins to sway, raining down stone from the ceiling. Still sprinting, Yuya makes a desperate leap for the Action Card, only just grabbing it. Then the chandelier breaks fully loose, crashing down on Yuya and burying him in the rubble. Aura looks away in distress and screams. She looks at the carnage in shock, as does the crowd, and turns away. Then, Yuya bursts from the rubble, holding aloft the Action Card "Miracle." The kids cheer, and Aura asks if Yuya's fate changed, and he overcame destiny with a miracle. The principal of the School muses that Yuya opened up the previously closed path to his future. Sending "Miracle" to the Graveyard, Yuya dispels the chains from "Lock Draw". He declares that he'll bet it all on this card, and he draws. It's "Polymerization," Zuzu's card. Yuya freezes, wondering why it's in his Deck, and then he remembers bumping his head on his desk and dislodging a few cards that got mixed in with his Deck. He bemoans that he was betting his future on this draw, and now he had drawn a card he couldn't use. Then he sees the shadow of a one-eyed dragon, and he gasps. Rising to his feet, Yuya balances carefully as he walks onto a portion of rubble, and he declares "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" He explains that already setting the Pendulum Scale are "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician," and as the two "Magicians" bow, Yuya explains that with this, he's able to Summon multiple monsters from Levels 2 to 7. He chants "Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my loyal monsters!" as "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon," "Partnaga," and "Kaleidoscorp" emerge from the Summoning portal. Yuya tells the audience to take a look at these "gallant figures"; the formerly defeated Pendulum Monsters have made a second showing from the Extra Deck. But Aura activates the effect of "Tarotrei" again, "Full Reverse," flipping her face-down monsters into face-up Attack Position. "Petalelf" and "Astromorrigan" are flipped face-up, and Aura activates the effect of "Petalelf," switching all of Yuya's monsters into Defense Position again. Frederick complains about the combo, as Aura comments how good it was that Yuya avoided his fate of destruction, since now she can win their Duel with a clear conscience. She reminds Yuya that at the end of the turn, the effect of "Astromorrigan" will destroy all of his Defense Position monsters and then inflict 200 damage for each. Since Yuya only has 300 LP, this would be the end of him. Yuya comments that he wonders about that, and calls Aura "Miss." Aura is shocked at the respectful honorific, and Yuya activates the effect of "Performapal Springoose;" by banishing it from his Graveyard, he can return two cards on his field to his hand. "Springoose" appears in between "Stargazer" and "Timegazer" and squawks, causing them to return to card form. As the image of the dragon appears in Yuya's mind, he tells it to wait, and that he would free it soon.. He Tributes "Kaleidoscorp" to Tribute Summon the Level 5 "Stargazer Magician." Sora and Zuzu arrive, pleased to see that the Duel isn't over yet, and then, Yuya selects a card from his hand, which Zuzu recognizes. He activates "Polymerization," much to everyone's shock. Yellow light glows in Yuya's Extra Deck and it opens to reveal a glowing card. Yuya fuses "Stargazer Magician" and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon," and as they align themselves in the Fusion vortex he chants "Wielder of mysterious powers, become a bright light in the eye of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth, arcane dragon - wielder of ancient magics! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The massive dragon, with a runed plate over its right eye, appears as it binds to a golden ring on its back, suspended behind Yuya. Aura is shocked to see a 3000 ATK Fusion Monster, but she claims that Yuya won't be able to wipe out her LP with it, and that his fate remains unchanged. Smiling, Yuya explains that if "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" used a Spellcaster-Type monster that was on the field as Fusion Material, the number of times that it can attack his opponent's monsters changes based on that Spellcaster's Level. Aura asks Yuya what he said, and he explains that when that monster is Level 5 (or 6), "Rune-Eyes" can attack three times. He declares "IT'S SHOWTIME!" and a spectral form of "Stargazer Magician" appears, becoming an orb of energy which splits into a triangle. As Yuya leaps onto "Rune-Eyes'" back, the triangle bonds to the ring on "Rune-Eyes'" back, and "Rune-Eyes" hovers in front of Aura. Yuya, calling Aura "Miss," again, declares his Battle Phase. Aura is enchanted, depicted as heart-effects, as "Rune-Eyes" begins to run along the walls, and her platform lowers. Spotlights shine on "Astromorrigan," "Petalelf," and "Tarotrei" as Yuya declares that he is attacking them. He declares that this is the climax of the show, and "Rune-Eyes" attacks with "Triple Spiral Sky Shot." Beams of energy spear from each of the corners of the energy triangle and destroy all three of Aura's monsters in turn. Aura sees Yuya wink at her, and her eyes sparkle and her nose bleeds as she is thrown backwards, her LP reduced to zero. Yuya lands as the Solid Vision dissipates, and his friends run over to congratulate him. Tate suggests that a Fusion Summon using a Pendulum Monster should be called Pendulum-Fusion. Sora cries that he knew that Yuya would do something amazing, as he performed a perfect Fusion Summon without Sora even teaching him anything. Zuzu congratulates Yuya, and Yuya pulls out the "Polymerization" card, admitting that he used it without asking her. He hands Zuzu the card, and points out that she's trying to change into a different Zuzu from up until now, so now it's Yuya's turn. Thanks to Zuzu, he got a hint on how to do it, and next time, he'll grasp what lies beyond Pendulum Summoning with his own hands. The two of them share a moment, gazing at each other, until the infatuated Aura tackles Yuya, excitedly calling him her soul-mate, as he made her heart enter palpitations, and that her divination wasn't wrong after all. Zuzu, infuriated, raises her fan slowly and asks what is happening. Yuya protests that he doesn't really understand either. Aura reassures Yuya, calling him "darling" ("Duel Mate" in English Dub), that there's no need for him to be shy, which further enrages Zuzu, who growls Yuya's name menacingly as their friends watch in apprehension. As the principal rises to her feet, Yuya tries to protest as Zuzu angrily asks Yuya who Aura is to him, and Yuya screams in terror. Aura claims that she and "darling" are bound together by fate. The principal watches in amusement as Yuya, with Aura still attached, attempts to flee from Zuzu, and she wonders what fate awaits a boy who can change his own destiny. She looks into her crystal ball and gasps. The ball cracks in half as she looks at Yuya worriedly. Zuzu finally lands a smack on Yuya's head with her fan, as the oblivious Aura asks when she can meet Yuya's mother and father, and how many children Yuya wants. Yuya screams that he'll definitely change that fate. Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki vs. Aura Sentia Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 7: Aura Aura Sets a monster. Aura activates the effect of "Prediction Princess Tarotrei", letting her change all Flip monsters she controls to face-down Defense Position, but "Tarotrei" will not be able to attack this turn. She flips "Prediction Princess Petalef" face-down. Turn 8: Yuya Yuya draws "Performapal Call" and switches "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" to Attack Position. Aura activates the effect of "Tarotrei", letting her change all face-down Defense Position monsters she controls to Attack Position. She flips "Petalelf" (800/700) and "Prediction Princess Astromorrigan" (1300/0). Their Flip Effects both activate. The effect of "Petalelf" switches all monsters Yuya controls to Defense Position and prevents them from changing their battle positions for the remainder of this turn. The effect of "Astromorrigan" will destroy all Defense Position monsters Yuya controls during the End Phase and inflict 200 damage to him per destroyed monster. Yuya Sets a card. During the End Phase, all of his monsters are destroyed via the effect of "Astromorrigan" (Yuya 1300 → 300). Turn 9: Aura Aura activates the effect of "Tarotrei", switching both of her Flip monsters to face-down Defense Position. Yuya's Set card is shown to be "Performapal Call". She finds and activates the Action Card, "Lock Draw", which will prevent Yuya from drawing cards until he sends an Action Card from his hand to the Graveyard. Aura Sets "Reverse Reuse". Turn 10: Yuya Yuya finds the Action Card, "Miracle". He sends it to the Graveyard, letting him draw during his Draw Phase. He draws "Polymerization". Yuya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes" (2500/2000) in Attack Position and "Performapal Kaleidoscorp" (100/2300) and "Performapal Partnaga" (500/2100), both in Defense Position, and all from his Extra Deck. Aura activates the effect of "Tarotrei", changing both of her face-down Defense Position monsters to Attack Position - "Petalelf" and "Astromorrigan". The effect of "Petalelf" switches "Odd-Eyes" to Defense Position and prevents it from changing its battle position this turn, while the effect of "Astromorrigan" will destroy all Defense Position monsters Yuya controls during the End Phase and inflict 200 damage for each. Yuya activates the effect of the "Performapal Springoose" in his Graveyard, banishing it to return two cards he controls to his hand. He returns "Timegazer Magician" and "Stargazer Magician". Yuya Tributes "Kaliedoscorp" to Tribute Summon "Stargazer Magician" (1200/2400). Yuya activates "Polymerization", fusing "Odd-Eyes" and "Stargazer Magician" to Fusion Summon "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. As a Level 5 Spellcaster-Type monster was used as its Fusion Material, the effect of "Rune-Eyes" lets it attack three times during each Battle Phase. "Rune-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Astromorrigan", "Petalelf" and "Tarotrei" (Aura 4000 → 0). Sora Perse vs. Unknown Duelist Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Sora controls "Frightfur Bear" in Attack Position, while his opponent controls no cards and has 400 Life Points. Sora's turn "Frightfur Bear" attacks directly (Opponent 400 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors * Even though the card image of "Prediction Princess Tarotrei" shows it having 2700 ATK, its ATK gauge and Yuya's friends indicate it has 2600 ATK. * During part of the scene where Yuya gives Zuzu her "Polymerization" card back (where there are hearts in the background), Yuya's green ahoge is missing. In other languages Cast Notes